<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luminary of the Stars birthday by fungifaeries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878233">Luminary of the Stars birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries'>fungifaeries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and his galactic starforce spend his birthday at the planetarium!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Harukawa Maki &amp; Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki &amp; K1-B0, Harukawa Maki &amp; Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luminary of the Stars birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something quick i whipped up for my comfort character's bday!! Might come out on uh, not his birthday but hey, a late present is better than none!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kaito excitedly drummed his fingers against the wheel of his car, wearing the biggest grin he could as he drove down the late night highway. maki tossed him an annoyed look, but didn't say anything due to the special situation- this situation being his birthday!!</p>
<p>his grandparents were riding in the backseat and his girlfriend sat in the passenger side next to momota, briefly quiet as old rock hummed on the radio. all of his favorite people were in the same place, and soon so would his secondary favorites would meet up with them too, and he was absolutely ecstatic about that fact.</p>
<p>kaito had a good feeling that his optimism was being absorbed by the other passengers, as his grandparents were sharing smiles in the back and he could tell maki was trying not to smile more than usual.</p>
<p>his heart swelled with love for these three, and he couldn't wait to spend the night with them, which was evident by the fact of him pressing down steadily on the gas pedal. </p>
<p>"woah there, don't go too fast boy, you're old man can't take it!!" mr momota chimed in, gripping the back of his seat anxiously, knuckles turning white from the force. mrs momota snickered and a teasing glint sparked in her eyes at this. "guess the senile fool has gone fragile, hasn't he? don't worry about us, kaito, in fact- speed it up!!"</p>
<p>"ai-!!" mr momota chastised his wife with a shake of a fist, and the elderly lady in question just swatted at him playfully in return. "oh hush, gokan, you're such a party pooper!!"</p>
<p>the couple continued their background, provoking maki into rubbing at her inferred throbbing temple. "do they always do this...?"</p>
<p>"yep, pretty much. don't worry though, if it bothers ya maki roll, I'll take care of it!!" kaito shoots a valiant wink at maki, whose face is an explosion of red due to that, and pulls up to their destination's parking lot. slinging his arm over the back of his carseat, he raised his voice in a respectful way to get his grandparents' attention. "hey, ma, pa, we're here!!"</p>
<p>"already? the time really flew by!!" mrs momota exclaimed and began to inch towards the car door, mr momota offering up a grumble of his own. "more like the kid's damn car nearly drove off of a cliff in his hurry to get here..."</p>
<p>kaito made sure to hide the fact he rolled his eyes, and quickly jumped out of his car, jogging to the other side of the car to open the door for a deadpanning maki.</p>
<p>"really? not gonna open the door for your literal grandparents?" maki questioned with an arched eyebrow, but she still got out with a tired look. kaito gave a sheepish grin and scratched at the back of his neck at this, closing the door carefully behind her. "i love them man, but you're my number one, maki roll!!"</p>
<p>once again, maki was reeling from that flustering comment, and turned her back on kaito to hide the forest fire that was her face.</p>
<p>"you hear that? our grandson, who we've raised our whole life, has moved us down to second place!!" mr momota dramatically threw his hands into the air, and mrs momota shook her head at him. "i think you're mistaken thinking that we're grouped together in the same category, I've got second and you've got third!!"</p>
<p>maki had managed to cool down by the time those two got done with another argument, and that was accompanied by a car filled with the other six pulling into the parking lot.</p>
<p>"'sup bitches!!" the van barely stopped moving when miu burst out of the front passenger seat, yelling enthusiastic profanities as she slammed the door behind her. kaede's head quickly popped out from the other side of the car with a pleading look, and she hurried to her girlfriend's side of the car. "miu, please, kaito's grandparents are here-!!"</p>
<p>"oh, don't worry about that dearie, we know how to have a good time!!" mrs momota assured her, and miu now having her unfiltered behavior encouraged, pumped a fist in the air. "hell yeah, the wrinkled old sacks rock!!"</p>
<p>"parrrrtayyy!!" kokichi's voice soon piped up as well once he scrambled out from the very back of the car, a sleepy looking himiko struggling to follow behind. "nyeh, are we there yet?"</p>
<p>"yes himiko, we are here!!" kiibo's formal voice replied, and that just left a meek appearing shuichi hovering beside his artificial partner. "h-happy birthday, kaito!!"</p>
<p>"yo, guys, it's good to seeya!!" kaito's dopey smile only grew twofold as he was quick to trap all of the attendees in a hug, a few struggling and others just giving into the inevitable.</p>
<p>it was an odd group, that was for sure, but it was his little galaxy, and he was glad to be spending his time with them</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>